Edward's silent love
by DLG4life
Summary: A new girl, named Lilliana moves to Forks. She has a big secret that she doesn't want anyone to know. Oh yea and she doesn't speak. I do not own twilight.


Your name is Lilianna. Everyone used to call you Lillie. You just pulled up to your new house in Forks. You like Forks so far; it's a quiet little town where no one knows you. You are able to start over here. As you pull your daughters sleeping body out of her car seat you are ready to start your new life. Lets back up: PAST: Ever since you could remember your dad has abused both you and your mom. You have scars on your arms and legs that will never go away. Also while living with your parents you loved to sing and your mom loved to hear you sing. She said you had a voice of angels this made you happy. Well when your dad beat you he would also tell you that your voice was ugly and that you couldn't sing. This made you very sad. When you turned 14 your dad not only physically and mentally abused you but he also raped you. When he did this you vowed to never speak or sing again. One night he came home drunk with one of his friends and they both raped you and your mother. That is how you got your daughter Sierra. You had just turned 15. You are now 17 with a two year old. Your mom hated not hearing your beautiful voice. You only moved to forks because one night your dad beat your mom so bad he ended up killing her. Now your dad is in jail for 10 years. Present: Mommy I don't want you to go. You mouthed, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to school and you never know you might make some friends." "Okie dokie mommy. (Your daughter was very smart so she could read your lips) You hug her goodbye and mouth to her you'll be back at 2:00 pm. You arrive at school in your red ford fusion. You notice five angels get out of a silver Volvo; they all look at you guessing that you are new. The one with the bronze hair stares at you intently and he looks kind of mad. You turn away and walk into the front office where you spot a boy named Mike Newton. He just stares at you as you walk up to the desk. The secretary looked up and said you must be the new student Lillianna. You nodded your head yes. She said, " Well Welcome to Forks High School, here's your schedule and Mike is going to show you to all of your classes." You looked at Mike and he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you got there which made you very uncomfortable. You walk out into the hall with Mike right behind you. He shows you where all of your classes are, while doing this he tries to start a conversation with you. He asks, " Where did you live before you moved to forks?" You don't say anything while you get out your notebook and write that you used to live in Florida with your parents. Then Mike asked, "When did you and your parents moved to forks?" You wrote "That you moved here by yourself a week ago, and you don't like to talk about your family life." Mike said, "O.K." then asked, "Why don't you talk?" You didn't answer him and just walked into biology. Lucky for you, you only had lunch with Mike. When you walked into class you noticed three of the angels you saw earlier. The really tall one with brown curly hair, the pixie like one with short spiky hair, and the bronze haired one that looked mad earlier, you walk in and your teacher sits you next to the bronze haired one who he called Edward. When you got over there you saw the three of them talking and heard Edward call the girl Alice and the boy Emmett. When you sat down you smiled at them, Alice and Emmett smiled back, but Edward just looked intently at you. So your smile turned into a frown and you looked out the window not paying attention because you had already talked about this stuff in your old school. You just stared out the window (you sat closest to the window) thinking about your daughter, and how much you missed your mother. Thinking about her made a tear fall from your eye. You thought you wiped it away before anyone saw, but Edward saw. So he started to stare at you again, but you didn't notice. When the bell rung you got up and practically ran to your next class trying to avoid Mike. Your next class was math in your old school you were in Pre-Calc, but since they didn't offer that offer that here you took trig instead, which you already took. So again you didn't have to pay attention. You started to think about your daughter again and then Alice sat next to you and started talking, you liked hearing Alice talk. She asked if you wanted to eat lunch with her today. You wrote "sure". She then asked, "If you were mute" (knowing that you're not, she just doesn't know why you don't talk). You wrote " yea" you realized that was a lot easier than explaining what happened to you before you moved to forks." She said "O.K." When class was over you and Alice walked to lunch with her talking the whole way, which you didn't mind. Then when you got to her table you sat down next to Alice. Then Emmett walks over holding a blonde chicks hand with a guy with curly blonde hair behind them. Emmett says, "Hey Lillie, wait is it ok if I call you that?" You nod your head yes. Alice told you that "the blonde girls name was Rosalie, and she is Emmett's girlfriend." Then she introduced the blonde guy as Jasper and he's her boyfriend. Alice tells every one that you're mute, they didn't mind. They were so nice to you. Then Mike walked into the lunchroom and stared at you with an evil grin and a spark in his eyes that scared you. You turned around and looked down, Rosalie and Alice noticed what happened and looked at Mike with murderous eyes and he got a little scared and walked over to Jessica's table. Jasper noticed you were scared and he calmed you down. You all of a sudden felt calm and happy. Alice whispered to Jasper "Good Job." Then all of a sudden Edward comes in while you're writing about your old life in Florida (excluding the part about your parents, your daughter, and your singing) you mostly talked about your friends. Edward came over and was reading over your shoulder at what you were writing. He asked Alice in her head why is Lillie writing that stuff down. Then Alice tells him that you are mute (in her mind). When Edward sits down you jump a little. He looks away from you so you think that he hates you, along with all of the looks he has given you all day. The thing is you think he is really cute. When Edward looks away from you, you write to Alice telling her that you're going to your locker and you will see her, Rose and Jasper in history. Then you get up and run out of the lunchroom with all of the Cullens looking after you. Edwards POV: When I sit down I turn away from Lillie because I can't read her mind and it's frustrating me so much. Wait where is she going? Alice where is Lillie going and what happened? Alice said, "Well she said she was going to her locker, well actually wrote it. And she thinks that you hate her with all off the angry looks and when you just turned away from her." Rose says, " Yea, why are you doing all of that stuff?" Edward replies, "Because I can't read her mind and it's frustrating me to no end." "Well it's weird but Jasper is a lot calmer and more in control when she is around", says Alice. "Well how come she writes everything down instead of saying it?" asks Edward. "She told Alice she was mute, but Alice thinks something happened to her when she was younger", says Rose. "We also thinks she is hiding something about her life today, but we are not sure what though", said Emmett. Your POV: You think: Why does he hate me so much I haven't done anything to him? I've only been trying to be nice to him this whole time. O well when I get home I won't have to worry about it anymore, I'll be with my daughter who always makes me smile. When you get to your next period class you see Alice, Rose, and Jasper already there waiting for you. You thought about telling them about your daughter, but decided against it you would tell them later. The rest of the day went on uneventful. So when the end of the day came you were so excited to be going home so you could see your daughter. While at your locker Mike comes up beside you and tries to talk you into coming to La Push with him and his friends. (He's almost telling you to come) You write that you can't go your busy. He asks you again why don't you talk; and you write that you are mute. Then you see Edward walking your way so you write to Mike that you have to go. And then you run out to your car with Edward following you. By the time he gets out there you are already pulling out of the parking lot. Edward thinks, " Damn she is fast. But why did she run away?" When you get to the Daycare center to pick up your daughter she is standing at the window waiting for you. You run inside and pick her up and hug her she says, "Mommy I missed you so much." You mouth to her "I missed you to sweetie. Lets go home O.K." She says, "Okie dokie mommy". When yall get home you give her paper and crayons so she can make some more pictures just like the ones you have hanging all over the house. While she is doing this you cook her dinner and do your homework that took you all of 10 minutes. When you are done and Sierra is done eating dinner you take her up stairs to give her a bath. When that's done you ask her if she wants you to sing her to sleep she says yes. She is the only person you let hear you sing. Yea when you were younger you said you would never sing again, but one day when Sierra was one you all of a sudden started singing a song your mom taught you and you saw her smile and her face lit up. So then you said that you would only sing for her. You choose the lullaby that your mom used to sing to you when you were little. Here goes: Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  Smiles await you when you rise.  Sleep,  pretty baby,  Do not cry, and  And I will sing a lullaby.   Cares you know not,  Therefore sleep,  While over you a watch I'll keep.  Sleep,  pretty darling,  Do not cry, and  And I will sing a lullaby. When you finished your daughter was fast asleep. Then you went to bed and dreamt about the Cullens meeting your daughter. The next day went pretty much the same except Mike didn't mess with you and Edward no longer looked mad at you. (Skipping to that night with your daughter) "Mommy can you sing me that lullaby that you sang me last night you say of course sweetie: Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  Smiles await you when you rise.  Sleep,  pretty baby,  Do not cry, and  And I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not,  Therefore sleep,  While over you a watch I'll keep.  Sleep,  pretty darling,  Do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby. Well the next day you don't go to school because your daughter is sick so you take her to the forks hospital. There you meet with Dr. Cullen, you don't realize that he has the same last name as Alice and her family. The only thing you are worried about is getting your daughter better. Dr. Cullen ask, "O.K. Ms. Jones (that's your last name) what is wrong with your daughter. You write that she has been coughing all morning and it worried you so that's why you brought her in Dr. Cullen." He tells you that you can call him Carlisle. Before he continues he ask if your first name is Lillie and if you go to Forks High school. You write yes, how do you know who I am. He said that Alice talks about you a lot, but never mentioned you having a daughter. You write that, that's because you haven't told her or her siblings. So please don't say anything to them about her. He agrees he won't mention her at all. Then he tells you Sierra will be ok just to make sure she gets plenty of sleep. You write to him thank you. While you're driving away Edward sees your car leaving the hospital. Instead of going to ask Carlisle why you were there he follows you to your house. When you get home you put Sierra in her room where she goes to sleep then you go out and sit on your front porch with a picture of you, and of your mom holding your daughter. You miss your mom's smile it always used to put s smile on your face. You start to cry while looking at the picture. Then your daughter starts to cry for you, you go inside and get her along with her favorite blanket that your mom made for her. You bring her out onto the porch with you, you wrap the blanket around her and you, and you sit in your rocking chair. You start singing her favorite lullaby. When you know she is asleep you lay her down on the patio couch you have on the porch. You go get another blanket for you to use, when you come back out to the porch you look back at the picture you were holding and started sing the chorus of I Wish by R. Kelly: I wish that I could hold you now I wish that I could touch you now, I wish that I could talk to you, Be with you somehow I know you're in a better place. And you know I can see your face I know you're smiling down on me, Saying everything's okay. And if I never leave this thug life I'll see you again someday, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish. This made you cry so hard that you couldn't see. Edward's POV: he thought to himself why was she seeing Carlisle? Hmmmm, I'm going to follow her it might tell me why she didn't come to school. By the time he got to your house you were sitting on your porch and crying with some picture in your hand. He was wondering why you were crying than he hears a little girl-crying mommy. When he looks back towards you, you were gone and then you came out with a little girl wrapped in a blanket then he heard you start singing Golden slumber kiss. He thinks that you sound amazing and then you start singing I wish. He knew that, that song was about R. Kelly's mom. So he put the pieces together that your mother was dead and that little girl was your daughter. He leaves your house (well actually the oak tree in front of your house). When he gets home he storms into the house looking for Alice or Rosalie he knows they were the ones you hung out with the most, but he couldn't find them anywhere. He asks Jasper and Emmett where they were they said they didn't know. The reason they didn't know was because you texted Alice and asked her and Rose to come to your house, but you told her not to tell Emmett, Jasper or Edward. So to Alice that also not to think about going to your house so Edward wouldn't find them. (You didn't know they were vampires yet). Edward tried reading Rose and Alice's minds trying to find them but they were blocking him out, which made him really mad. Your POV: You just closed your phone after texting Alice to come to your house. You take your daughter in the house and lay her on the couch, while you cook dinner and wait for Alice and Rose to get there. You hear your doorbell ring and that woke your daughter up. She was feeling a lot better after getting some good sleep. You tell her to wait there while you go and answer the door. She says, "Okie dokie mommy." Then you open the door for Alice and Rose, there was another lady with them they told you that this was Esme their mother. You nodded and let them in. You showed them to your living room where your daughter was sitting on the floor coloring. You finally spoke which surprised Alice and Rose, you told them that this is your daughter Sierra and then you told everything that happened to you and your mother then you told them what happened to your parents. They all came and hugged you. Then you told Sierra who these people were she was very polite to them and she loved Rosalie right away. She thought she was so pretty. Then Alice decided to tell you their secret. She told you that her whole family was vampires but they didn't drink human blood they drank animal blood. You sat there speechless, but your daughter said that was so cool. Then when you snapped out of it you realized that you weren't scared you were just surprised. So this only made you and the Cullen girls even closer. Then Alice asked if she could tell the boys you said that Carlisle already knew (you told them about that morning) and said that they could call the boys over except for Edward. They told you that Edward really liked you; he was just frustrated that he couldn't read your mind and then you never spoke so he was always wondering what was one your mind. You told them about the crush you had on him, but you said that you would tell him on your own. They said ok and then Rose called Emmett and told him to come to your house and bring Jasper, but don't tell Edward or even think about Lillie. They both said ok and came over. You told them who your daughter was and everything about your past. Your daughter loved both Emmett and Jasper. She especially loved Emmett because he was like a giant teddy bear that she could climb on. Edward POV: He was outside in his backyard when Emmett and Jasper left to go to your house. He walked into his house and noticed that Emmett and Jasper were gone then he tried reading their minds but they were also blocking him out which made him so mad that put a hole in the wall. Carlisle came home already knowing where everyone was. Carlisle was thinking about all of the medical terms and there definition so that Edward couldn't read his mind. Edward had, had enough so then he decides he is going to go to your house and see if you know where everyone is. Your POV: Alice stops rocking your daughter and she sees that Edward is coming to your house, she tells everybody and they all leave saying they would come home with you tomorrow. Edward sees Alice and Emmett's cars at your house he hides in the Oak tree again and when they are gone he jumps down and walks up to your door and knocks. You hear the knock while your upstairs putting Sierra in her bed. You tell her that you would go see who that was and then you would be back to sing her a song. She said, "Okie dokie mommy", you head downstairs to see who was at your door. When you got there and opened the door you see Edward standing there looking down at you. You stand there speechless, and then Edward says, "Good evening Lillie, I was wondering if you knew where my bothers and sisters were, because they aren't at home." Then you quickly put your finger up as if to say one moment, you run to get your notebook and write that you haven't seen them since yesterday. He looks at you with suspicious eyes knowing your lying, but he said ok, Oh and… but before he could finish his cell rang and it was Alice telling him that Esme wanted him now. He said that he would see you at school tomorrow. When he left you closed the door and started to breathe again, then you go up stairs to your daughters room and start singing her a song. The next day you stay home from school because you weren't feeling well, you told Alice that you weren't feeling good so you wouldn't be at school. She texted that her and Rose would pick Sierra up form daycare after school and they would sit with you for a while to keep you company. You texted back OK. So the only thing you had enough energy to do was take your daughter to daycare and then you came right back home. When you got home you collapsed on your couch, without eating or anything like that. You pretty much fainted and since no one was there you just lay there by yourself. When Edward realized that you weren't at school he skipped the rest of the day and went to your house to check up on you, to make sure you were ok. When he got there he noticed that your door was unlocked, so he let himself in and walked into you living room where you were laying on your couch looking as pale as a ghost. He tried waking you up but you didn't move; so he picked you up and ran you to his house and upstairs to Carlisle's office. Where he asked Carlisle to check you out. When Carlisle was done examining you, you started to wake up. You started to freak out because you didn't recognize where you were. When you looked around you were on a black canopy bed with gold sheets and big black pillows. You looked around the room and noticed all of the cds lining one wall and the wall of windows opposite of the cd-covered wall. You got out of the bed and started walking to the door. When you got there you opened it and heard Golden Slumber with spin being played on a piano. You started to walk towards where the music was coming from. You got to the top of the stairs you didn't see anyone sitting in the living room, so you went down the stairs through the kitchen and you saw Edward in the middle of a big room with one wall covered in windows. He was sitting at a black baby grand piano. He was the one playing Golden Slumber with a spin. It sounded so beautiful and it reminded you of all the times your mother would sing you to sleep at night. You just stood in the doorway and listened to him play and before you knew it you slid down to the floor and you were singing along with his playing. He smiled at you while he was playing and you were just sitting on the floor holding your knees to your chest with your eyes closed singing with the voice of an angel. When you stopped singing Edward finished up the song and he kneeling beside you in less than a second. You just continued to sit there with your knees pulled to your chest and then you started to cry because it has been six months since your mothers death and you missed her with every bone in your body. Edward pulled you into his arms and ran you upstairs to his room; where he sat you on his lap and just held you while you cried. You continued to cry for at least 20 minutes and Edward didn't complain on bit. When you got yourself together you started to blush really hard and told him that you should get home because Alice and Rosalie would be at your house soon with your daughter. As you were climbing out of his bed he grabbed your hand and he turned you around to face him. He brought you back over to the bed and he told you that Alice would bring your daughter their house when she went to get her. So he just held you on his lap for a minutes but it felt like forever to you. Then you guys started talking about everything and nothing. Then you asked him if he liked anybody at secretly hoping he liked you and you were so glad he couldn't read your mind. He said yea, but he didn't know if she liked him back because he had been such a jerk to her when she first got to school. Then he said he would love it if that girl would give a second chance to make everything right with her. You started crying again because you knew he was talking about you. He asked you what was wrong, did he do anything wrong? You just shook your head no and hugged him close then you kissed him on the cheek and said I think that girl would love to give you a second chance. He was so happy to hear you say this, but he asked why you started crying and you said that you never thought that anyone could love you so you were happy and surprised. Edward just held you and kissed the top of your head. (4 months later) You and Edward have been dating ever since that day you fainted and you have been nothing but happy, you still didn't talk at school but when you were at the Cullen's house you talked to Alice and Rose all the time. One day you were sitting at the piano waiting for Edward to get home from taking Carlisle, Esme and your Daughter to the airport so they could fly to Australia for a 2-week vacation. (You and your daughter moved in with the Cullens) You started playing "Can't find the words" by Karina, then you fell Edward wrap his arms around you waist and sat with you and waited for you to finish. When you did he asked you what you couldn't find the words to say. You hesitated for a second and told him that you wanted to take your relationship to the next step, yea you knew that it was dangerous, but you wanted this one little thing from him. He has never been able to tell you no when you looked as innocent as you did now. He picked you while kissing you and ran up to the room you two shared. He laid you on the bed ever so gently, then he asked if you were sure you wanted to do this and you just nodded your head yes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(You know what happened.) When you guys finished you fell asleep right away. Then when you woke up the next morning you looked up at Edward and smiled, but when you saw his face your smile vanished just as quickly as it came. You sat up on your elbows and looked at him in the eyes and asked him what's wrong. He just looked up the ceiling as if not wanting to look at you. You forced him to look at you and you asked him again what is wrong, he just told you to look at yourself. When you looked down you saw why he didn't want to look at you. You were covered in blue and black bruises. He just got up while you sat there dazed and confused. He got dressed and when he realized you weren't going to say anything so he just wrote a note and left. When you snapped back into reality Edward was gone and that was left was a note that said, "Lillie love I am so sorry for what I did to you. I hope that you will forgive for that and for I just did. I can't be around you anymore. I am just endangering your life if I stay. So I'm not ever coming back. I love and I will miss you Love Edward." When you read this you just broke down in tears, then Emmett and Rosalie came running in after they heard you start crying. Rosalie came and sat next to you while Emmett went looking for Edward. You told him that he wasn't here, they asked where he was and you handed Rosalie the note that he left you. After reading that note twice Rosalie was so pissed off that she threw his stereo system out of his window breaking the glass. Emmett had to take her outside to calm her down then he said he would send Alice and Jasper in the room so you could talk to someone. But the last thing that you wanted to do was talk, so in your mind you shut down. You are going to go through that phase that took you so long to get out of. You weren't going to talk ever again and that included singing. When Alice came in the room you had already wrote her note saying you were never going to talk again no matter what. When she read the note that you wrote and the one that Edward wrote she also became enraged, but she was more worried about you not talking then she was about where Edward was. This was a week and a half ago. Carlisle returned early from the trip because Alice told him that you weren't feeling well, and she was worried that you were pregnant. When Carlisle was done doing test on you he found out that you were in fact pregnant. This scared you as the weeks went on because each day one of your bones would break. BIRTH: You were sitting in Alice's room watching as she showed all of the clothes she bought for you baby. You still refused to speak, but you didn't seem as depressed. While sitting on the floor you felt a sharp pain go through your stomach and around towards your back, you just fell to the floor in pain. The next thing you know you were in Carlisle's office on the table on your back. You hear ripping sounds coming from your stomach that scared you. You black out right after you see your beautiful daughter. Then you succumbed to the darkness that surrounded you. 3 Days later: You felt nothing but pain those three days you were out. Then you hear the heartbeats of you daughters downstairs. You sit in the room trying to figure out you powers. You figured out that you could stop time but with the laughter of your daughters it started back up again. You could also read minds. (There was one more power you didn't know about just yet.) You run downstairs only to be stopped by seeing you two beautiful daughters. Sierra ran to you crying she missed you so much. You picked her up and then walked over to your other daughter who you named Emily Rose Cullen. You sat Sierra down by Emily and watch them play together. Alice asked what were your powers. You stopped time and you read everybody's minds. You wrote it all down. You were still hurt by what Edward did you refused to talk or sing. Later on that night when you were tucking Emily and Sierra in to bed, Sierra asked if you could sing her and Emily to sleep. You pulled out the cd that you made for when Sierra went on her trip and played that for her. The next day you were feeding your daughters when you read someone's mind that you never thought you would ever hear. It was Edward he was coming home; he was thinking that he felt so bad that he left you the way he did. So you decided that you would be there waiting for him when he got home and you would use your third power on him. You had Rosalie take Emily and Sierra to get their hair done when Edward was supposed to come home. You sat in the piano room waiting for him when you heard him come through the door and say that he was back. You let Esme know your plan. When he walked in the house Esme and Alice rushed him to give him hugs, and they said that they missed him so much. When all that was done he asked where you were, they said OOOOOO you are in so much trouble as they both went outside to wait until it was over. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle followed after them and Carlisle said in the piano room. When Carlisle said that you started playing another lullaby that you made up for Emily and Sierra. When Edward got in there he came to you and tried to hug you and kiss you, but when he reached you put up a bubble around yourself that stopped him. He looked at you with pleading eyes and he wouldn't stop saying I'm sorry. When he backed up you put your bubble down, and you breathed in deeply and started talking in a hypnotizing voice, saying that you were so mad at him for leaving you with no real explanation. This caught him off guard because your voice sounded more amazing now than it did when you were human.

Then you threw your arms around him and just held him so tight, and you told him if ever does something like that again you will make him wish he were dead. Then Rosalie came back with your daughters, Sierra ran to Edward she had missed him so much. Rose brought Emily to you and she looked at you as if to ask if that was daddy, and you said yes which made her smile and she went to him. FUTURE: You and Edward lived together in the Cullen house and you guys got married. You also sing you daughters to sleep every night together, and when Sierra turned 17 you turned her into a vampire like the rest of your family. You all lived happily ever after. Also you never stopped speaking and singing again.


End file.
